The Pathology and Laboratory Support Core C will support the 3 research projects of the program project by accomplishing 6 specific aims, each of which corresponds to a specific core function. The Pathology Core will: a) procure fresh prostatic tissue, including primary tumor, tumor-related stroma, benign epithelium, metastatic bone specimens, and stroma unrelated to tumor from clinical specimens under direct morphologic visualization using laser capture microscopy for molecular analyses; b) serve as the morphology core, providing prostate cancer diagnostic expertise for both clinical and animal models of prostate cancer, maintain frozen section and light microscopic facilities, histochemistry, immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization microscopic support; c) support a cDNA microarray facility that will characterize the "molecular signatures" of prostate cancer cells and normal and tumor-related stroma in an attempt to discover markers indicative of disease progression. The microarray component of the Core will provide cDNA array support to Program investigators in the context of both hardware (prostate tissue-derived microarrays) and software (database storage, analysis expertise, and training); d) support a ribozyme therapy design and production facility that has the ability to selectively ablate certain essential transcripts, integrated tumor epithelium, and supporting stroma to reduce growth of selected cell types from complex tissues; e) provide ample well-characterized, archived pathologic samples for screening of candidate molecules of potential mechanistic importance, validation of cell culture and animal model experimental data, and discovery of novel biomarkers, including high throughput analysis--tissue microarray; and f) maintain a queryable database containing clinical, pathologic, scientific investigational data, and outcome of the patients/samples evaluated. This Core is currently functional and includes two off-site investigators, Dr. Peter Nelson (Fred Hutchinson Cancer Center), an expert with extensive experience in cDNA microarray of prostate cancer tissues and cell lines, and Dr. Mary Farach-Carson (University of Delaware), a recognized expert in ribozyme technology, both of which will work closely under the direction of Dr. Mahul Amin, Core C Director, to provide the support outlined above.